Tennessee
Tennessee (テネシー州 Teneshii Shuu) is fan made character of Axis Powers Hetalia. She is one of America's younger siblings as one of the 50 states. Her human name is Nancy Minnie Jones. She was created by LullabyIrken (Now QueenSpicyTea) on deviantART. Appearance Usually Tennessee wears a navy blue tank top, jeans, cowboy boots, and her Tennessee Vols cap. Her current physical age is eighteen. When she was the Watauga Settlements, she was only about six years old physically. She woar much more plain, and not as fancy dresses, and often went around bare foot. Her hair would be in two braids. When she was the proposed state of Franklin, she was roughly fifteen years old physically, and woar slightly nicer dresses. At this time her hair was about to her hips. Around the civil war, she woar fancier, antebellum style dresses. She cut her hair short in the 1920's. She is 5'4". History Originally she represented her region of the Overmountain Territory, the territory to the west of the Appalachain Mountains. Settlers were attracted to this area, so England had to make the Proclamation line in trying to keep peaceful terms with the Native Americans. Many settlers ignored this. The settlers that ignored this formed the Watauga Settlements, in modern East Tennessee. One of her first leaders was James Robertson. Tennessee looked up to him like a fatherly figure of sorts. Next, the Cumberland Settlements, around present-day Nashville, were formed. Tennessee's official name at this time was still the Watauga Settlements, but she represented both areas and commuted between them at times. After the Revolutionary War, the settlers of her area were upset with North Carolina's leadership, and wanted to form their own state. They proposed the State of Franklin. Though it never became the actual state, Tennessee represented the proposed state, and for the short period of time her residents called her Franklin. On June 1, 1796, Tennessee became her own state, the name derived from Tanase, a Cherokee capital. Throughout the years Tennessee became known for producing volunteering patriots for any war. She earned her nickname, the "Volunteer State". During the civil war, her state was quite the battlefield, but cleaned up nicely. Personality and Interests Tennessee loves country music. Her favorite singers are Martina McBride, Taylor Swift, Jason Aldean, and Zac Browen. Her favorite song of all time is "This One's For the Girls". She can play guitar, and is best with folk songs, such as "Turkey in the Straw" and "Crawdad Hole". Tennessee and Alabama both enjoy football, and often argue about their teams. She also enjoys horseback riding and hunting, and is considered tomboyish. In her early years, however, she learned resourcefulness, cooking, and sewing, though she does not enjoy them much anymore. Still, though, Tennessee makes sweet tea and drinks it often. She is still very good with "southern dishes"; mashed potatoes, fried chicken, cornbread, etc. She does have a habit of cussing. Tennessee is a very loyal and friendly state though, and is always willing to help out. She owns a red pickup truck. Tennessee can be a bit of a flirt ("Southern charm" as she calls it). She enjoys going to her states' Bicentennial Mall in Nashville. She always stays for an hour, to hear the bells play the "Tennessee Waltz". If you're lucky, she sometimes gives tours, and tells the best stories. She attends the Southern Baptist church. Relationships America They have as good of relations as America does with any of his states. However, she argues with him whenever he disses her football team. And she, in turn, is a better marksman and teases him about it, but all in all they enjoy hanging out together. North Carolina When Tennessee was originally trying to move from being the Watauga Settlements to the State of Franklin, North Carolina hindered this. However, today they are good friends and watch Nascar together. Alabama They both love to talk about football. They make fun of eachother whenever the other's football team is staggering. Georgia They've been arguing about whether Coca-cola was invented in Chattanooga or Atlanta for a a bit now. But overall they get along nicely. Texas The two generally get along nicely. Tennessee never ceases to hold it over his head that more Tennesseans died at the alamo than Texans. She tends to tease him and say that unless it was for her, they'd be speaking Spanish. Though neither really take it to heart. Michigan When the Saturn Plant opened around Spring Hill, Maury County, Tennessee, many northerners due to union were given the jobs first, and Tennesseans around the area only got the ones left. Unknown to Michigan Tennessee still holds a grudge over this, and gets angry when a Northerner that moved to her state complains about it. England When she was simply "Overmountain Territory", England drew the Proclamation Line to try and keep relations between the colonies and Indians peaceful. Tennessee didn't like it much, but most people ignored it, so it didn't really bother her much. Trivia *Her history, shortly, was (Part of the) Overmountain Territory→Watauga Settlements→Watauga & Cumberland Settlements→Proposed State of Franklin→State of Tennessee. *Her Vols cap represents the University of Tennessee, which is located in Knoxille. *Her human name was originally just Nancy Jones, Nancy from Nancy Ward. She added Minnie on later, after the Hee-Haw character. *She has three homes, one large on in Nashville, and two smaller ones in Chattanooga and one in Memphis. This is because of the "Three Grand Divisions" of Tennessee, which sectionally divides the state. *Her birthday is June 1. She is a Gemini. This is the day Tennessee became a state. *Since she also represented the Watauga Settlements, she came into existance in 1772, when the Watauga Association was formed. She existed 24 years before becoming Tennessee. *She was the last state to join the Confederacy, and the first to return to the Union. *Some people she remembers well are John Sevier, her first governer, Davy Crockett, Andrew Jackson, and James K. Polk. *Mule Day in Columbia, Tennessee, is a big thing for her. She drags Kentucky, Virginia, North Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, and Arkansas along. America usually comes too (And buys a cowboy hat he never wears). Sources Information #Tennessee: The History of an American State by Terry Weeks and Bob Womback. #My own knowledge from living in Middle Tennessee. #Wikipedia. Images #Here #Here Notes The states mentioned in this article are my idea, and not associated or unauthorized use of others' state OCs. The Bicentennial Mall isn't actually a "mall", but a park. Category:Poland